


Reaching Out.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Wow, look at them arent they adorable, only a lil bit of angst., so cute, so much fluff my teeth hurt whilst i was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan meets Qui-Gon after far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out.

He thought of warm arms, a strong chest, and love beyond compare. So much love. Too much love for one man to contain. That’s what was waiting him as soon as he stepped off this long, long journey. He thought about running his hands through long, brown hair. He thought about eyes, green but somehow far more special than that, eyes that he hadn’t seen in so long. He looked out at the void, black and complete stretching out before him; his eyes searched for a spark of light; there was nothing. Incomprehensible nothingness.

 

His head was bowed; he was alone in the void, but not for long. There was someone waiting for him at the end, it was only a matter of time. Time, he realised, he had to spare. He did not move, he did not need to. He could feel his love getting closer and closer to its match. He could feel his time, spanning infinity, spanning the void tying him to the other through time and space. An unbreakable bond. A bond that had lasted through the unimaginable. A bond that was his, forever and ever. 

 

He thought of easy grace, immense intelligence, incomparable compassion, there was only one who filled of them. He had tried to find serenity in others, tried and tried again, and yet, he could not. There was only one for him and the one was coming closer. 

 

 

His thoughts were at peace, it had been so many years. Though he could not think of the exact number. He had found serenity only in one person and he was going to find it again. 

 

 

He turned his head, looking towards the end of the void. A light shone, bright and welcoming, and in the centre standing with endlessness was Qui-Gon. His old master smiled and beckoned for him to come. He followed like he always had, falling in his role easily with a practiced grace. His robe swirled around his feet. His boots made no sound on the floor, he wasn’t sure if there was floor. Light came around him like a shroud. Warm penetrated every part of his body, easing his nerves, calming his heart. He smiled. He almost laughed. A giddy sensation passed through him, almost hysterical he grasped Qui-Gon’s hand and turned the other man to face him. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but did not speak as he cradled his old master’s hand to his chest like a babe. 

 

_Master._

 

He was home. Qui-Gon kept looking at him before, in the time it took to blink, he was being throughly kissed. Lips met. Hearts beat as one. As though they had been sustaining each other across the void. Keeping the other going, saving the other for this moment. This time. And he knew it in his soul of souls. Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that he was, at last, home in his Master’s arms where he belonged. This was his place in the void. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slut for kudos and comments, please I need them to validate myself...


End file.
